


Ice Nuzzles

by michellejco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bedroom, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Tickling, VictUuri, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, neck nuzzles, nuzzling, sleepy tickles, sleepy yuuri, sleepy!yuuri, teasing victor nikiforov, tickle, ticklish, ticklish katsuki yuuri, ticklish!yuuri, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejco/pseuds/michellejco
Summary: Victor flops on top of an already sleepy Yuuri in bed and proceeds to feign tickles while Yuuri is trapped under him. Who can resist such cuteness at his mercy?





	

A soft chirp from a bird outside, the bright setting sun seeping through slits in the blinds. It was the perfect evening and perfect time for rest for ice skater Yuri Katsuki. He lay on his stomach on his bed, scrolling through Instagram on his phone, glasses pushed up on half his face since half his face was smushed into a pillow.

The door to his room creaked open, Yuri already semi-dozing after setting his phone down, so the noise didn’t bother him. But what did draw his attention was a groan, sigh, and then a body lay parallel on top of him.

“Hmph…. I am soooo tired.”

Yuuri sighed, breathing obstructed after his face was stuffed into his fluffy pillow more, “Victor, go to sleep…”

“Mmmm, I’m trying. Chris and I were skating for a long time, Yuri,” the acclaimed figure skater replied, nuzzling his face into the back of Yuri’s neck. 

“Yes, I know. You were gone for long. Go rest. And get off,” Yuri squirmed underneath Victor now, trying to get out from under his coach. 

Victor, always the playful, mischievous type, smiled and shut his eyes, not moving from Yuri’s comfy back.

Yuri kept squirming but he gasped, brown eyes widening when he felt something at his sides. Oh no, not now. Why was he doing this now?

“V-Victor!” Yuri squeaked out, clawing at the bed.

Victor didn’t respond, his nimble fingers already skilled at making Yuri blush and squirm, sought out the younger skater’s sides, poking and tweaking. Yuri huffed out breaths, trying to avoid the urge to giggle.

Fingers wiggled incessantly now, on both sides, and Yuri broke. Bubbly giggles fell forth from his lips.

“V-Vihihictor! Noho dohohon’t!”

“Mmm… sorry, Yuuri, I’m resting and I can’t hear you,” Victor grinned, thinking he was such a tease.

Yuri huffed and kept giggling, kicking out his legs.

Victor tipped his pale fingers up Yuri’s ribs, prodding in between the bones, nailing perfect hits at the plushy spots in between the ribs. And luckily, Yuri was not yet off-season so his more boney appearance was welcome in a moment like this.

The squirming increased, and Victor kept impeccable balance atop his squirming skating pupil. 

“Ahaha! Noooohoohohoho V-Victor!” Yuri snorted, glasses falling from his face, “You’re s-supposed to behehehe tihired!”

“And I am. That’s why I’m resting, you see, Yuratchka,” Victor purred in Yuri’s ear, his nose and cheek nuzzling into his neck with a soft, playful smile. Digits slipped into the crevices in Yuri’s arms and squiggled against his sensitive pits. 

Yuri’s arms lowered instantly, “YAAAhahahAHAHA! NAHA! V-Vityaaaaahaha!” 

Victor beamed, continuing to nuzzle lovingly as his fingers wiggled away, surely wreaking havoc on poor Yuri’s trapped body. 

“You’re waking me, Yuuri,” Victor hummed, nibbling on Yuri’s ear. 

A snort broke from the Japanese skater’s mouth, already split into a wide smile, “I-I wohonder whyyyEEE!”

Victor huffed at the sass and slid his fingers down to slip just under Yuri’s belly still pressed to the mattress, and clawed his fingers, digging into the tender flesh.

“Not nice, Yuuraaa,” Victor teased, “I’ve got your tummy now, darling,” he grinned. 

Yuri thrashed now, no lie. Limbs flailed and came crashing down towards his sides and stomach to push Victor’s awful hands away.

“AHAHAHA! VIHITYA THAHAHAT TIHICKLES!” Yuri cackled.

“Ooh, maybe we can sleep together! Does that sound like a good idea, Yuratchka?” Victor pecked a kiss on Yuri’s cheek, smiling gently all the while. Clawing and digging into the sensitive belly skin continuously ultimately broke Yuri.

“YEHES! AHAHAHAHA PLEHEHEASE VICTOR!” 

“Hmm… fine,” and Victor finally stopped, getting off and letting Yuri roll onto his back to suck in desperately needed air. He then crawled back on top of him and smiled down at Yuri as he hovered over him. 

Yuri panted, cheeks flushed and hair askew. He smiled back at Victor and giggled, “Youhu weren’t resting at all, Vitya,” he reached his hand up and stroked Victor’s cheek. 

Victor chuckled, taking the hand and kissing the palm sweetly, “No. But now I will,” he smiled and brushed his lips against Yuri’s, Yuri pushing up to complete the kiss. 

Victor hummed, too busy enjoying the loving kiss to realize where Yuri’s sneaky hands were sliding off to. Blue eyes snapped open and no one got much rest that night.


End file.
